Various types of vehicle brake line de-icing device are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a small vehicle brake line de-icing device to quickly thaw a tractor-trailer's brake lines by connecting to the gladhand connectors of the tractor-trailer brake lines. The optimal sixe and shape of the present device properly provides these functions as well as providing for most ideal hookup capabilities.